


Dog astray

by Niilit



Series: Что было, что будет [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilit/pseuds/Niilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В спальне под кроватью ее ждет полностью упакованная сумка, со сложенным билетом на автобус в боковом кармане.<br/>Подождать. Всего-то. Пару часов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog astray

**Сейчас**

****  
  
Серебряные приборы. Фарфоровая посуда. Деликатес невнятного происхождения и заоблачной цены на тарелке. Нужно отрезать маленькими кусочками, аккуратно накалывать вилкой и отправлять в рот. Как учили.  
\- Кевин, как сегодня прошла встреча с мистером Ричардсоном? – женщина с элегантной прической, блестя бриллиантовыми серьгами, чуть склонила голову в сторону сидящего рядом мужчины. – Вы заключили сделку?  
Мама. Вот уж кто никогда не забудет, каким по счету прибором и когда нужно пользоваться, и как все-таки называется это месиво на тарелке. Элегантность и неспешность – кредо миссис Я-Замужем-За-Самым-Богатым-Человеком-Города. Тошнит.  
\- Да, дорогая. Но не буду утомлять тебя подробностями, - мужчина тепло улыбнулся, - скажу только – сделка выгодна для обеих сторон.  
Папа. Мистер Я-Самый-Богатый-Человек-Города. Не то, чтобы он этим кичился, в конце концов, он работает, как проклятый, чтоб поддерживать свой статус. Или, что больше похоже на правду, статус мамы в бридж-клубе.   
\- Замечательно! Элиша, - женщина перевела взгляд напротив, - ты знакома с сыном мистера Ричардсона, Алексом?  
Началось.  
\- Да, мама. – Элиша покрепче перехватила вилку подрагивающими пальцами. – Мы ходим в один класс по английской литературе.  
\- Вот как? – женщина удовлетворенно закивала. – Надеюсь, в дальнейшем вы подружитесь. В высшей степени приятный молодой человек!  
Как будто сыновья папиных партнеров могут быть другими.  
\- Конечно, мама. – Элиша, не поднимая глаз, отложила вилку в сторону.  
В спальне под кроватью ее ждет полностью упакованная сумка, со сложенным билетом на автобус в боковом кармане.  
Подождать. Всего-то. Пару часов.  
  
  


**Тринадцать лет назад**

****  
  
\- Элиша, солнышко, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
Элиша подняла взгляд на склонившуюся к ней женщину. Их домработница, Марта, всегда называла Элишу солнышком, кормила вкусным печеньем и обнимала чаще, чем все остальные, вместе взятые. Элиша любила перебирать ее мягкие темные волосы, иногда зарываясь в них лицом, чувствуя запах свежей сдобы. Марта смеялась и позволяла заплетать себе косички, и Элиша старательно и аккуратно переплетала пряди. Аккуратнее даже, чем своей самой любимой кукле, Пруденс, а уж та-то знала все ее секреты!  
\- Ну, так что, оставим Пруденс ненадолго одну? – Марта выпрямилась и протянула руку. – Обещаю, он тебе понравится.  
\- Он? – Элиша встала из-за стола, где они с Пруденс устраивали чаепитие, и ухватилась за протянутую руку.  
Марта улыбнулась и повела девочку на улицу, где, Элиша точно знала, был бассейн.   
\- Да, я сегодня не одна пришла.  
\- Кто это? Котик? – Элиша уже бежала чуть впереди, время от времени разворачиваясь и пятясь. – А может, собачка?  
\- Нет, - Марта рассмеялась и снова ухватила девочку за руку. – Это не котик и даже не собачка. Это мальчик.  
\- Мальчик? – Элиша сморщила нос. – Ты уверена?   
\- Конечно, уверена. – Марта толкнула дверь, и они вышли к бассейну. – Вот сейчас ты его увидишь и… Чад! Немедленно вылези оттуда!  
Мальчик, почти по пояс нырнувший в огромную кадку с цветком, от окрика вздрогнул, выпрямился и виновато понурил голову, украдкой пытаясь вытереть вымазанные землей ладошки о край футболки. Вытаскивая из фартука тряпку, Марта опустилась на колени, за руку притянув его ближе.   
\- Горе мое! – Марта строго выговаривала сыну, пытаясь оттереть вымазанную в грязи щечку. – Ну что ты там забыл? Сколько раз я тебе говорила – у меня на работе не трогай ничего без разрешения. Что у тебя в руке? Давай сюда.  
Марта протянула руку, но мальчишка резко мотнул головой, спрятав руки за спину и упрямо выдвинув подбородок. Марта лишь устало закатила глаза и, закончив вытирать лицо, перешла на шею.  
\- Нашел сокровище? Может, поделишься со мной? – женщина тепло улыбнулась, от чего в уголках глаз разбежались смешливые лучики морщинок. Мальчик лишь упрямо мотнул головой и сильнее сжал руки за спиной. – Нет? Тогда, может, поделишься с Элишей? Давай я вам познакомлю. Элиша, иди к нам?  
Марта повернулась к девочке, с улыбкой подзывая к себе. Элиша несмело подошла ближе, боязливо схватилась за юбку Марты и любопытно оглядела мальчишку. Мальчишка заинтересованно глядел в ответ. Марта, продолжая улыбаться, подтолкнула Элишу поближе к сыну.  
\- Вот видишь, Чад, я… - тень, легшая на кафель между детьми, заставила всех твоих вскинуть головы. Изящная женщина в черном платье мимоходом оглядела мальчишку, чуть скривив губы на грязные пятна на футболке.  
\- Марта, я хочу с вами поговорить, - не терпящим возражений тоном отрезала миссис Катберт и перевела взгляд на дочь. – Элиша, одерни подол, иначе помнешь платье.  
И, не обращая больше внимания на съёжившуюся девочку, прошла в дом. Марта молчаливой тенью проследовала за ней.  
Элиша судорожно одергивала подол батистового платьица, думая о том, что сегодня, скорее всего, на ужин ей не принесут свежих булочек, которые Марта пекла специально для нее. Девочка знала – мама любит ее, но еще больше мама любит, когда все идеально.  
\- Твоя мама? – тихо спросил мальчик, о котором Элиша успела забыть. Он серьезно смотрел из-под нахмуренных светлых бровей и нервно прикусывал щеку изнутри. – Красивая.  
Элиша лишь передернула плечами. Мама красивая. Не уставала напоминать Элише о том, что дочь пошла не в мать.  
\- Строгая? Должна быть… - мальчик покивал сам себе, глядя на испуганную его словами Элишу. – Хочешь, покажу сокровище? Только обещай не пугаться!  
Элиша быстро-быстро покивала головой, так, что белокурые локоны взметнулись, заставив девочку нервно обернуться на дом и споро пригладить пряди. Мальчишка, видимо, решив, что такого ответа достаточно, вытащил руку из-за спины, подойдя к девочке близко-близко, словно хотел поделиться большим секретом, раскрыл ладошку.   
Элиша зачарованно смотрела на большого, жирного дождевого червя, безостановочно извивавшегося на ладони, пытаясь уползти. Она потрогала червя пальчиком, погладила розовое нежное тельце, и, чувствуя, как червяк одним концом обвивает палец, восторженно вскинула голову на мальчишку.  
\- Отлично, - мальчишка снова важно покивал сам себе. – Я – Чад. Буду звать тебя Эл.  
  


**Одиннадцать лет назад**

  
  
Стук каблуков просто оглушал в тишине больничных переходов. Вообще, Элиша очень любила то, что Марта всегда ходила на невысоких, крепких и устойчивых каблуках, которые издавали приятный глухой звук при соприкосновении с паркетом. Но конкретно в это мгновение она бы предпочла звонкое цоканье маминых шпилек, нагло разбивающее любую тишину.   
Алая ленточка больно впивалась в ладошку и казалась такой же неуместной в стерильных больничных коридорах, как и венчающий ее ярко-желтый шарик у потолка. Другая ладошка намертво вцепилась в полу пальто Марты, отчего девочке приходилось быстро семенить, чтобы успевать за уверенными шагами.  
\- Марта, что мы здесь делаем? – Элиша подергала пальто, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание. – Разве мы не собирались к Чаду?  
\- Да, солнышко. Просто Чад немножко приболел, - рассеяно ответила Марта, на ходу разглядывая двери палат.   
\- Приболел? Сильно? Он поправится? – Элиша крепче сжала ленточку с шариком, нахмурив светлые бровки.  
\- Не волнуйся, - Марта кинула на девочку взгляд, легко улыбнувшись, - он обязательно поправится.  
Она нежно погладила Элишу по светлой челке и толкнула ближайшую дверь.   
Небольшую, но на удивление уютную палату заливал тусклый серый свет из единственного окна, возле которого притулилась больничная койка, с лежащим на ней мальчишкой. Чад, весь перемотанный белыми бинтами, в некоторых местах светло-розовыми, отрешенно пялился в стену. Голова его тоже была перемотана, лишь на затылке задорно торчал светлый хохолок. На вошедших он отреагировал, лишь слегка повернув голову в их сторону.   
\- Мам?  
\- Маленький, ну как ты? – Марта села на край кровати, легко пробежалась пальцами по краям бинтов и оставила руку лежать на лбу сына. – Что-нибудь болит?   
Чад вымученно улыбнулся и, подтянув все силы, осторожно сел, облокачиваясь на подушки.  
\- Ничего, мам. Дядя заходил, дал лекарство, – ребенок погладил мать по руке. – Ты не одна пришла?  
\- Не одна, с Элишей, – Марта сжала в ответ маленькую ручку.  
\- Эл! Ты чего не заходишь? – Чад слабо ткнулся в сторону стоящей в дверях девочки.  
Элиша осторожно прикрыла дверь и подошла к кровати. Она серьезно всматривалась в бледное до синевы лицо с запавшими глазами, отмечая про себя мелкие порезы на веснушчатом носу, и не зная, почему же вдруг стало так страшно. Элиша покрепче сжала кулачки, и вспомнила о воздушном шарике.  
\- Это тебе! – девочка быстро ткнула руку с шариком к Чаду, так, что тот слабо шарахнулся в сторону. – В смысле… Привет, Чад, этот шарик тебе, правда, красивый?   
Чад посмотрел на круглый желтый шарик, скалящийся нарисованной улыбкой, затем перевел взгляд обратно на Элишу.  
\- Красивый, - Чад протянул руку за шариком, но слабые пальчики не смогли удержать ленточку, и она бы выскользнула, если бы Элиша не успела ее перехватить. Девочка аккуратно привязала ленточку к спинке кровати, и тихонько села рядом.  
\- А я тут, смотри, раненый в бою, - Чад жестом указал на все свои бинты и ухмыльнулся щербатым ртом. – Иду я тут, знаешь, по улице, и тут из-за угла – Лекс Лютор!.. Ты помнишь Лютора? Мы читали про него…  
Элиша весьма смутно помнила какого-то лысого стремного мужика, вечно цепляющегося к другому мужику, из тех комиксов, что притаскивал ей Чад. Чал продолжал разливаться соловьем о своих подвигах, Марта украдкой смахивала слезы, а Элиша просто улыбалась, кивая в ответ на болтовню Чада.  
\- Ну что, герой я? – Чад закончил рассказ, гордо выпятив грудь и подняв вверх кулак.  
\- Конечно! Мой герой, - и Элиша, недолго думая, чмокнула его в губы.  
  


**Семь лет назад**

  
  
Элиша запомнила этот день разбитыми коленками, белыми хризантемами и слезами. Не своими, нет.  
Естественно, мать не отпустила ее на похороны Марты. Естественно, Элише необходимо было там быть. Не столько ради того, чтобы постоять у могилы, сколько ради Чада. Элиша мельком видела его в школе, но подойти не решилась. Во-первых, Чад был как сомнамбула, стеклянными глазами глядя перед собой. Во-вторых, рядом все время терся дылда Джей.  
Элише так и не сказали, что произошло. Просто однажды Марта ушла на выходной, а на следующий день мать сказала, что ищет новую экономку. По причине смерти предыдущей. Все, никаких подробностей.  
Элише пришлось лезть через забор, в обход охраны – отсюда разбитые в кровь коленки и порванный подол платья. Дорога до кладбища запомнилась Элише смутными мазками – цветочный магазин, букет белых хризантем, автобус, скорбные лица. Она опоздала – могилу уже закопали, редкие присутствующие разошлись, и у свежего холмика стоял лишь Чад, потерянно глядя на выгравированное на камне имя. Элиша аккуратно положила хризантемы на холмик, и осторожно тронула Чада за рукав.  
\- Чад…  
\- Эл… - Чад повернулся, показав и красные от невыплаканных слез глаза, и наливающийся свежий синяк на скуле, и опухший нос. Он сморщился, как от боли, сразу становясь похожим на потерянного маленького мальчика, кем, по сути, и являлся. Мальчик качнулся в сторону Элиши, уткнулся лбом ей в шею и замер, тяжело дыша. – Эл… Ты где была?  
\- Прости… - Элиша почувствовала горячую влагу на ключице, и судорожные всхлипы в шею. В легких резко перестало хватать воздуха, и засвербело в носу. – Прости, я опоздала.  
Она обняла одной рукой Чада за плечи, другой рукой обхватила его голову, прижала крепче, и так они и стояли, пока солнце окончательно не скрылось за деревьями.   
  


**Пять лет назад**

  
  
Элиша с трудом запихнула толстенный математический справочник в рюкзак, и прислушалась к шагам за дверью. Родители ушли на званый обед, но новая экономка, Донна, все еще оставалась в доме, выполняя строгий наказ матери следить за порядком. Что ж, перспектива снова выбираться через окно давно уже Элишу не пугала. Когда твои лучшие друзья – шебутной Чад и обладающий поистине неограниченным запасом идей Джей – привыкаешь и не к такому.   
У Чада проблемы с математикой, сказал Джей. Ха! Проблемы – это еще мягко сказано. Скорее уж, его девиз по жизни – “Математика? Какая математика?”. Поэтому Элиша считала своим долгом поднатаскать его хоть чуть-чуть перед тестом. Нет, Чад гордый, он отказался, скорчив при этом такую рожицу, что Элиша должна была на веки вечные забыть о самой идее что-то вбить в его голову. Не на ту напал!  
Элиша никогда, ни за что и никому не призналась бы, что в своей комнате, в ящике под замком хранит тетрадь, в которой пишет “Мистер и Миссис Чад Майкл Мюррей” витиеватым почерком. Сердечки, блестки, все дела. На паре страниц есть даже наклейки с пухлощекими ангелочками, но об этом Элиша старалась совсем не вспоминать. Быть одновременно трепетной девочкой в розовых кружевах и подругой Чада – несовместимые понятия. Чад воротил нос от всех девчонок: и от карамельно-розовой Адрианы, и от тихой Женевьев, и даже от своей-в-доску для всех Софии. Исключение составляла лишь Элиша. Ну и младшая сестра Джея – Мегз, но ей всего восемь, так что она не считалась. От сознания собственной исключительности внутри что-то сладко замирало, и перед глазами кружились розовые единороги на радуге. Так что – да, это стоило и засунутых в дальний угол красивых платьев, и недовольных взглядов матери, и вечно сбитых коленок.   
Элиша услышала крики еще за пол квартала. Она бы даже сказала – не крики, а рев раненого медведя. Многие знали – отец Чада пьяница, каких поискать. Многие говорили – отец Чада убил его мать. Элиша предпочитала не участвовать в таких разговорах. Она точно знала первое, и подозревала второе, но Чад становился просто больным при любом упоминании, так что – она молчала.   
Резко распахнулась дверь, и из дома вылетел взбешенный Чад, вслед ему неслось: “Проваливай из моего дома, мелкий спиногрыз! И не смей показываться мне на глаза, пока…”. Что "пока”, Элише узнать было не суждено, потому что Чад в ответ разразился тирадой, густо пересыпанной матами, получил по спине вылетевшей из недр дома бутылкой, и вывалился за ограду, кинув эту бутылку обратно. Судя по раздавшемуся следом мату – попал. Чад удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся и пошел в сторону остановки, так и не заметив стоящую в тени кустов Элишу.  
Что ж, лучше она придет завтра. Хотя нет, лучше завтра она найдет его в школе.  
  


**Полтора года назад**

  
  
\- Слышала, Мюррей опять сошелся с Буш.  
\- Да ладно!  
\- Да-да, их видели обжимающимися за трибунами.  
\- Я думала, он с Кензи Далтон, нет?  
\- В том-то и дело, что да, но…  
Элиша свернула в коридор, перестав вслушиваться в хихиканье Адрианы и Женевьев. Прислонилась лбом к стене и, закрыв глаза, попыталась отдышаться. Чад опять сошелся с Софией Буш? Что и требовалось доказать. Пожалуй, хорошо, что она успела это услышать, пока не поговорила с Чадом, как собиралась.  
Заветная тетрадка отправилась в утиль, вместе с потрепанными джинсами и сбитыми коленками, лет в четырнадцать, когда Элиша осознала, что Чаду нравятся миниатюрные девочки-куколки в тех самых красивых платьях, которые она так настойчиво прятала. Да только вот было уже поздно. Для Чада не имело значения, была ли она одета в кружевное розовое платье, или в откровенное мини-бикини, накрашена или с кругами под глазами, со сложной укладкой или же нечёсаная – она была просто другом, как Джей, только в два раза ниже ростом. А вереница Софий, Кензи, Мари и прочих была поистине бесконечной.  
Элиша испуганно вскрикнула, когда сильные руки схватили ее и закинули на плечо, резко поменяв пол и потолок, под громогласный хохот двух дебилов-переростков.   
\- Эл, когда ты уже привыкнешь и перестанешь пищать, как мышка, каждый раз?   
Элиша вскинула голову, не переставая колотить кулаками по спине, как оказалось, Джея, и столкнулась нос к носу с хохочущим Чадом.   
\- Тогда, когда вы перестанете кидаться на меня, как неандертальцы! – девушка возмущенно взбрыкнула, что, конечно же, не возымело результата. – Джей, отпусти меня!  
\- Эл, ну это же так весело! Ты так забавно пищишь, что мы не можем удержаться! – Чад потрепал ее по голове, звонко и слюняво чмокнул в щеку и, обхватив за талию, стащил, наконец, с плеча Джея.   
Элиша возмущенно отдернула топ и, нахмурив брови, строго оглядела парней.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? Я думала, вы на тренировке, как раз шла на стадион.  
\- Тренер Новак отпустил нас пораньше. У него свиданка с мисс Мастерс в библиотеке, - Чад похабно ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями, на что Элиша только закатила глаза.  
\- О, я не сомневалась, что ты опошлишь то, что он любит проводить время в библиотеке.  
\- О да, любит проводить время в библиотеке, как же! Скорее – любит проводить время с библиотекаршей! – Чад стукнулся кулаками с Джеем, отмечаю удачную, по их мнению, шутку.  
\- Мальчишки! – Элиша только в очередной раз закатила глаза.   
\- Ладно, я пойду. Обещал маме посидеть с Мегз. Бывайте, - Джей хлопнул по плечу Чада, кивнул Элише и ушел, насвистывая под нос “Highway to Hell”, отчаянно фальшивя.   
\- Ооокееей, чем займемся? – Чад обхватил Элишу за плечи, практически повиснув на ней. – Можно пойти к тебе, нервировать Донну, или бесить твою маман, как думаешь? Или…  
\- Я хочу с тобой поговорить, Элиша прервала его на полуслове, одновременно скидывая его руку со своего плеча. – Пойдем за трибуны.  
\- За трибуны? – Чад удивленно посмотрел на девушку, но увидев прямой ответный взгляд, посерьезнел. - Ладно. Пойдем, поговорим.  
До трибун они дошли в молчании. Элиша размышляла о том, что вот он, тот шанс, которого она так долго ждала. Может, время и не самое удачное, но тянуть дольше уже просто невозможно. О чем думал Чад, предсказать не представлялось возможным. Он лишь хмурился и, чем ближе они подходили, тем больше он мрачнел.  
За трибунами было душно и пахло затхлостью и чем-то еще, столь же неприятным. Заметив в темном углу давно использованный презерватив, Элиша брезгливо поморщилась и отвела взгляд. На Чада она смотреть боялась, не зная, как начать разговор. Да, они здесь, как она давно хотела. Дальше-то что?  
\- Чад, я… - Элиша набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и заговорила, как в воду прыгнула. – Я слышала, ты снова с Софией? Я хочу…  
\- Эл, - Чад непривычно серьезно посмотрел ей в глаза, подошел совсем близко и обхватил ладонью сзади за шею. – Эл, черт…  
Второй рукой он обнял ее за плечи, прижал к себе покрепче, так, что носом она уткнулась в его ключицу, и зашептал на ухо:  
\- Эл, я не для тебя, понимаешь? И это все, - он махнул рукой вокруг них, - Это все тоже не для тебя. Ты же и сама понимаешь, ну?  
Чад отстранился немного, посмотрел серьезно глаза в глаза, скользнул носом по щеке и нежно, едва ощутимо поцеловал в уголок губ.   
\- Нам лучше быть друзьями, Эл, - он бережно погладил ее большим пальцем за ухом, отстранился окончательно и ушел, не оглядываясь.  
Элиша села прямо на землю, чувствую, как предательски сбежала по щеке слеза.  
Завтра скажут – Мюррей обжимался за трибунами с Катберт, слышали? Что ж, с последствиями пусть разбирается сам.  
  


**Год назад**

  
  
Говорят, то, что разбито, можно склеить, но трещины всегда будут напоминать об однажды потерянном. Правильно говорят, вообще-то.  
Последние полгода Элиша склеивала, склеивала, но отовсюду вылезающие трещины не давали забыть. Друзья, да? Они больше не могли быть даже хорошими приятелями. Не то, чтобы не пытались, но, опять же – трещины.  
Говорили – Катберт сохнет по Мюррею, слышали? Говорили – Мюррей бегает от Катберт, как от огня, слышали? Много что говорили. Никто бы не удивился, если бы Элиша пустилась во все тяжкие. Но нет, она же хорошая девочка, она гордость родителей, какие тут “во все тяжкие”. Чад отрывался за двоих.   
Эта вечеринка ничем не отличалась от сотни предыдущих. Может, только тем, что была последней в учебном году, в честь начала летних каникул. Элиша толком не знала, зачем поддалась на уговоры Джея, не оставляющего попыток их помирить. Только уже через полчаса она поняла, что пришла напрасно. Наблюдать за тем, как очередная грудастая красотка вливает Чаду в глотку шот за шотом, а затем кормит лаймом изо рта в рот, было не столько больно, сколько неприятно. Да и Джей с глазами побитой собаки, пытающийся ее поддержать, не добавлял позитива в вечер.   
\- Эй, Катберт, выпить не хочешь? – Шон Эвери с бутылкой текилы приглашающе кивнул на место рядом с собой.  
\- Почему нет?   
После четвертого шота мир приятно расплылся по краям, после шестого уже мало что волновало, после десятого Элиша почувствовала тошноту и медленно отправилась на поиски туалета. В близком знакомстве с унитазом оказалось мало приятного, зато после умывания ледяной водой удалось прочистить мозги. Мир обрел болезненную четкость, и Элиша поняла – все. Пора домой.  
Только вот на выходе из туалета ее поджидал хмурый и на удивление трезвый Чад.  
\- Эл, что ты творишь? – парень устало оперся о стену, исподлобья глядя на Элишу.  
\- Прости, что? Что Я творю? – Элиша полу истерично хохотнула и поняла, что вовсе не так трезва, как ей казалось. – Ну и что же, по-твоему, я творю?  
\- Эл, алкоголь – не решение проблем. Ты…  
\- Чад Майкл Мюррей, ты ли это? – Элиша уже в голос засмеялась, усилием давя в себе пьяные слезы. – А то секунду назад мне показалось, что я говорю с Джеем. Кстати, где он? Я собираюсь домой, а он обещал проводить.  
Элиша попыталась протиснуться мимо, но была остановлена Чадом, крепко вцепившимся в ее плечо.   
\- Эл, нам надо поговорить.  
\- О! Повторение пройденного? Ну давай, говори, я внимательно слушаю, - Элиша попыталась стряхнуть с плеча руку, но добилась только того, что теперь они стояли вплотную.  
\- Я же все понимаю. Тебе сейчас сложно. Я… Но послушай, Эл, это все хрень, пройдет. Надо просто…  
\- Да твою же мать! – Элиша в ярости врезала кулаком Чаду по плечу. – Ты, блядь, чего вообще хочешь от меня? Хочешь, чтоб я держалась подальше? Так я и так к тебе почти не подхожу. Хочешь быть друзьями, как раньше? Прости, милый, это невозможно. Сам знаешь, почему.  
Чад на последнюю фразу болезненно поморщился и отвел взгляд, уронив руку с плеча Элиши. Элиша обхватила его лицо ладонями и, приподнявшись на носочки, лихорадочно зашептала в ухо:  
\- Только ты хочешь совсем не этого, верно? Я же знаю, я… чувствую, Чад. Почему “нет”? Я что полгода назад не понимала, что сейчас. Что не так? Посмотри на меня… - Элиша повернула его голову, чтобы встретится взглядами. – Что не так, скажи мне, я же с ума схожу…  
\- Эл, ну ты посмотри на меня… - Чад уткнулся лбом в лоб Элиши и глубоко вздохнул, переплетая их пальцы. – Что я могу тебе дать? Школа заканчивается, через год тебя будет ждать Принстон, Стенфорд или еще что покруче, а меня – разве что касса в Макдоналдсе. Твоя жизнь уже расписана, такое будущее ждет тебя, Эл… Я не вписываюсь, никак, понимаешь?  
\- Чад, ты дурак, знаешь? – Элиша обхватила его за пояс и прижалась, полной грудью вдыхая запах – теперь-то можно, - Ты из-за этого? То, что будет через год – будет через год, давай просто об этом пока не думать, м? Я уверена, все утрясется, главное, чтоб ты хотел… Ты же хочешь? – Элиша успела возненавидеть себя за нотку неуверенность, проскользнувшую в голос.  
\- Хочу, - Чад стиснул ее плечи так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки, но - ерунда, пройдет, главное не это, - Я хочу, Эл.  
  


**Сейчас**

  
Элиша на цыпочках спускалась по лестнице, стараясь как можно тише тащить за собой дорожную сумку. Тишина оглушала, едва-едва прерываемая тиканьем старых часов в гостиной. Элиша в последний раз оглядела дом, в котором выросла, и взялась за ручку двери.  
\- Элиша, ты почему не спишь? Куда… – Стоящий в дверях столовой отец, одетый в старый халат и со стаканом виски в руке, замолк на полуслове, увидев сумку.  
Элиша похолодела, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в ручку двери, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как объясниться.  
\- Иди, - отец подошел в ней, обнял и поцеловал в лоб сухими губами. – Иди, дорогая. Напиши только, как устроитесь. Матери я не скажу, обещаю.  
\- Папа… - Элиша смахнула навернувшиеся слезы и быстро поцеловала морщинистую, гладковыбритую щеку. – Спасибо… Я напишу, конечно.  
И она вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. К забору, за которым ее ждал Чад. Чад, увидев ее наверху, просто протянул руки и сказал:  
\- Прыгай.  
И она прыгнула.


End file.
